It is already known to use various microorganisms for deodorizing decomposing matter and the like, or for reducing or removing offensive odors arising from decomposing matter or the like. Some bacteria have been used in vivo and some bacteria have been used in the environment by dispersion. For instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. 7297/83 and British Pat. No. 1,584,693 teach that bacteria which are used in the environment by dispersion have a deodorizing function. Further, microorganisms having a deodorizing function in vivo were already developed by the inventors concerned. (For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,032, British Pat. No. 1,584,694, etc.)
Among these deodorant microorganisms for use in vivo Lactobacillus deodorans, Lactobacillus clearans, Lactobacillus sulfurica, Lactobacillus nitrosus, etc. are mentioned as preferred.
These deodorant microorganisms, however, have the disadvantage that, when they were administered to man and animals, the deodorant effects attained were not always the same but varied depending on the individual or on the animal species and on the conditions of administration, even when the same strains were administered in the same amount. Therefore, it has been desired to make further improvements so that a definite or fixed effect could be attained by administration of these microorganisms to man and animals, irrespective of the individual or animal species.
Under these circumstances, various investigations have now been made to heighten the deodorant effect of Lactobacillus deodorans, Lactobacillus clearans, Lactobacillus sulfurica and Lactobacillus nitrosus and overcome the defects as described above, and the present invention has been accomplished.